


Kapag Nagmahal

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: Het!Kaisoo Buhay Asawa [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, Girl!Soo, Pregnancy, husband and wife
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Iba talaga nagagawa ng pagmamahal. Sinusungitan ka na nga, pero sa paningin mo, cute pa rin.





	Kapag Nagmahal

**Author's Note:**

> ANG HABA NG NASULAT KO. also, un-betaed kase gabi na may opisina pa bukas nak ng tokwa.  
> para 'to kay, a! salamat sa ambag mo ng ideas din lalo na dun sa tuklawan pero medj iniba ko lang konti. sana magustuhan niyo! mahal na mahal ko 'tong series na 'to sana kayo rin! sigawan niyo ko sa @kadispace sa twitter kung bet niyo. thank you sa pagtangkilik ng mga gawa ko kahit inaatake na naman ako ng insecurities ko >.<

Magkahawak ang mga kamay ng mag-asawa sa loob ng jeep.

May kalakihan na ang tiyan ni Kyungsoo at sa araw na iyon ay patungo sila sa doktor para magpa-ultrasound at alamin ang kasarian ng kanilang panganay.

"Nag-text si Mama pero alam mo na siguro kung ano sabi niya." Banggit ni Jongin sa asawa.

"Na sana babae?" Tawa ni Kyungsoo.

"Gusto talaga nila babae." Kamot ni Jongin sa panga at natawa. "Mama mo ba ano sabi?"

Umiling si Kyungsoo. "Wala naman. Lagi lang niya ako pinaaalalahanan na mag-ingat sa aswang."

"Si mama mo talaga matatakutin." Tumingin si Jongin sa labas dahil malapit na sila sa kanilang destinasyon. "Soo, malapit na tayo."

Hinila ni Jongin ang tali at huminto ang jeep. "Manong, saglit lang ho. Buntis po asawa ko." Paalala niya at bumaba na silang dalawang mag-asawa sa jeep.

Ingat na ingat si Jongin sa buntis na asawa at maingat din niya silang dalawa itinawid sa kalsada.

Binuksan ni Jongin ang payong dahil pinapaypay na ni Kyungsoo ang sarili gamit ang kanyang palad.

Kinuha ulit ni Jongin ang kamay ng asawa at naglakad sila patungo sa clinic.

Sa pagpasok nila, may iba pang mga nakapila ring buntis pero mabilis naman binigyan ng upuan si Kyungsoo kaya nanatili munang nakatayo si Jongin sa gilid.

Matapos magpalista ng pangalan, kinalabit ni Kyungsoo si Jongin sa tagiliran. "Phone ko."

Binigay naman iyon ni Jongin at sa inaasahan, pinagpatuloy ni Kyungsoo ang pinapanood na American series na hindi pa rin gets ni Jongin kung bakit nahumaling ang asawa sa palabas na iyon.

Nanood na lang tuloy ng palabas sa TV sa clinic si Jongin habang hinihintay na maisalang ang asawa sa ultrasound.

Maganda ang palabas na pelikula na Tagalog dubbed na Lord of the Rings sa Abs-cbn, ngunit tinawag na ang pangalan ng kanyang asawa kaya naputol ang kanyang panonood.

Samantala, tutok at abala pa rin si Kyungsoo sa pinapanood sa kanyang cellphone kaya tinapik na ito ni Jongin sa balikat niya.

"Soo, ikaw na. Tara na."

"Tayo na?" Tanong ulit ni Kyungsoo at inihinto ang panonood. Tumingin si Kyungsoo sa nurse na tumawag at tumango sa kanya. Nakalahad ang braso nito sa direksyon papunta sa kwarto ng pag-uultrasound.

Sumunod ang mag-asawa at pumasok sa isang maliit na silid.

"Kyungsoo Kim?" Tanong sa kanya ng specialista.

Tumango si Kyungsoo. Hawak ni Jongin ang kanilang baston na payong at paperbag na may lamang tubig at pagkain ni Kyungsoo.

"Higa ka tapos pakitaas yung damit mo." Utos sa kanya ng babaeng specialista at inihanda ang aparatong gagamitin.

Humiga si Kyungsoo at itinaas ang damit. Lahad ang kanyang umbok na tiyan.

Nginitian ni Jongin ang asawa at tsaka tumingin sa monitor screen kung saan masisilayan nila ang panganay na anak.

Itinapat ng specialista ang aparato sa tiyan ni Kyungsoo. Nakatingin na rin siya sa monitor screen ngunit wala silang maintindihan sa 2D ultrasound na ito.

"Ano po? Babae po ba o lalaki?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo sa babae na tumigil na sa pagraan ng aparato sa kanyang tiyan.

"Misis, lalaki po 'to. Panganay po ba?" Imporma sa kanya ng babae.

Tumango si Kyungsoo at tiningnan muli ang screen. Taimtim niya itong tiningnan ng may pagmamahal.

"Lalaki ho?" Pakikisawsaw naman ni Jongin sabay tingin sa asawa at sa screen.

Tumango ang specialista at tumayo. Itinuro niya ang parte ng ari ng kanilang anak. "Eto ho. Kitang-kita. Tapos heto ho yung ulo niya. Ayan yung ilong, yung bibig, yung mata. Kumpleto, mommy. Tapos ayan yung paa niya, yung kamay." Pagturo niya sa mga parteng binanggit. May pinindot ang specialista at  pinrint ang resulta ng ultrasound.

Malaki ang ngiti sa mga labi ng mag-asawa. Binigyan ni Jongin ng thumbs-up si Kyungsoo.

Inabutan ng specialista si Kyungsoo ng tissue para impampunas sa kanyang tiyan. Nang makabangon, sinuklay niya ang buhok at tinanggap ang resulta ng kanyang ultrasound. Kalakip ng papel na nagpapatunay sa kasarian ng kanilang anak ay ang larawan din na agad pinagmasdan ng mag-asawa.

"Parang kamukha ko," Seryosong sabi ni Jongin habang nakatingin pa rin sa unang litrato ng kanilang anak.

"Sira. Pano mo nasabi eh puti-puti lang nakikita natin dito? 2D lang 'to, Jongin wag ka managinip." Tawa pa rin naman ni Kyungsoo sa mapanloko niyang asawa.

"Di mo ba nakikita? Kasing gwapo ko si baby, oh? Pareho kami ng ilong, ng mata tapos bibig." Pagpupumilit pa rin ni Jongin.

Tinawanan lang siya ni Kyungsoo at napaupo ulit para hintayin naman silang tawagin ng kanyang OB na may pasyente pa sa silid.

"Pag itong baby natin kamukha ko, nganga ka." Banat naman ni Kyungsoo.

"Pustahan ba gusto mo?"

"Ano naman pagpupustahan natin?"

"Yun lang wala ako maisip. May naiisip ka ba?"

Ngumiti ng misteryoso si Kyungsoo. "Yung matatalo magsusuot ng onesie tapos sasayaw ng Boom Tarat Tarat. At syempre, uupload sa Facebook."

"Sus! Yun lang pala. Sige. Pag natalo ka, ikaw sasayaw tapos penguin onesie isusuot mo."

Di pa naman bibo si Kyungsoo sa mga ganoong bagay. Tinitigan niya ng masama si Jongin at piningot ang tenga.

"Wala ka bang ibang pwedeng ipagawa?"

"A-Aray!"

Binitawan ni Kyungsoo ang tenga ng asawa na humaba na ang nguso.

"Iba na lang, Ni. Wag yun."

"Ayoko nga. Yun yung pusta." Pagmamatigas din ni Jongin. Para silang bata pareha. Pero dahil sa hawak na litrato ng ultrasound sa kamay ni Kyungsoo, napangiti ulit ang mag-asawa sa isa't-isa at pinagmasdan ulit iyon. Himas ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang tiyan. Ngunit, naputol ang pagkamangha sa litrato nang tawagin na ang pangalan ni Kyungsoo para bisitahin ang kanyang doktor. Sumunod si Jongin.

Hindi nagkulang sa paalala ang doktor at binati silang muli sa lalaking isisilang ni Kyungsoo pagkatapos ng ilang buwan pa.

Ngayon, nasa SM na naman ang mag-asawa para bumili ng gatas ni Kyungsoo at bumili pa ng avocado sa supermarket.

Nang mabayaran ay lumakad sila sa mall at naglibot muna. Magkahawak pa rin sila ng kamay. Sa may activity hall, may mga Lego na binebenta at nilalaro ng mga bata. Huminto muna sila roon at pinanood ang mga batang sabik at nakatuon lamang sa binubuong Lego.

"Si baby dadalhin din natin dyan pag lumaki." Wika ni Jongin na abot langit ang ngiti.

Di rin maiwasan ni Kyungsoo paandarin ang imahinasyon, at sa may bakanteng upuan sa loob na inupuan na rin ng isang batang lalaki, di niya maiwasang managinip ng gising. Kunwari'y anak ang naglalari ng Lego. Siya tuloy ay napapangiti at tumingin kay Jongin na ubod ng lambing.

"Sa susunod papanoorin na natin si baby dyan sa loob nagbubuo ng Lego."

Tumingin din si Jongin sa kanya at ngumiti ng malaki.

"Oo ba. Vivideohan pa natin tapos kakaway siya sa atin. Wawagayway niya yung nagawa niya tapos sisigaw siya, 'Mama, Papa, oh! Bwilding!' tapos pipicture-an mo rin siya." Gana ng imahinasyon ni Jongin habang humihigpit ang hawak sa kamay ng asawa.

"Lalo tuloy ako na-eexcite. Hay. Tara, tara." Hila ni Kyungsoo sa asawa at pumasok naman sila sa department store.

"Bibili na ba tayo ng gamit ni baby?" Pagtataka ni Jongin. Pero imbis na sa baby section sila magawi, dinala siya ni Kyungsoo sa may mga display ng picture frames.

"Bili tayo picture frame. Lagay natin dun yung picture ni baby." Sabik na sabi ni Kyungsoo habang dampot dito dampot doon ng picture frame.

Lumibot na rin si Jongin at tumingin-tingin. Nakakita ito ng frame na may disenyong nakalagay sa itaas na, "Our Baby Boy". Agad niya iyong kinuha at pinakita sa asawa.

"Soo, eto, tingnan mo. Our baby boy nakalagay. Tsaka kasukat ng picture. Ito na lang kunin natin."

Ibinaba ni Kyungsoo ang hawak at kinuha ang suwestyon ng asawa. Tiningnan niya ang presyo nito tsaka ngumiti ng kay ganda.

"Ito na kunin natin. 250 lang naman."

Nagalak si Jongin dahil pinili ni Kyungsoo ang gusto niya.

"Ay, teka bibili pa ako ng isa. Pa-recopy natin yung picture para mailagay ko sa desk ko sa opisina."

Napaisip tuloy si Kyungsoo. "Oo nga no? Ako din. Mamimili pa ako ng akin. Itong picture frame na 'to sa tabi natin 'to sa kama."

Namili sila ng kani-kanilang picture frame. Nang makadampot ay pinakita nila ang mga iyon sa isa't-isa.

"Eto sa akin, 150 lang. Yung sayo magkano yan?" Nguso ni Kyungsoo sa hawak ni Jongin na may disenyong mga bear sa paligid ng frame, kumpara sa simpleng frame lang na kuha ni Kyungsoo.

Tiningnan ni Jongin ang presyo sa likod. Palibhasa, dampot lang nang dampot at hindi tinitingnan ang presyo ng dinadampot.

"Uh...350?" Napakamot si Jongin sa batok at ngumiti na lang sa asawa na halatang dismayado sa kanya.

"O sige, bayaran na natin." Sabi ni Kyungsoo. Bigla naman nagliwanag ang mga mata ni Jongin. "Pero wala sa budget ko yang 350 mo. Yung 250 bawas mo sa allowance mo." Dagdag pa ni Kyungsoo at napangiwi na lang si Jongin.

Matapos nilang magbayad ay pina-recopy nila ang litrato ng ultrasound ng anak bago umuwi, lulan ng tricycle papasok sa subdibisyon nila.

Pagkauwi ay agad na tumawag si Jongin sa mga magulang para ibalita ang patungkol sa kasarian ng magiging anak nila ni Kyungsoo.

"Lalaki nga. Check mo, Ma, yung Messenger mo. Sinend ko yung picture kanina. Oo nga. Lalaki nga. Si Kyungsoo? Nandito. Opo, opo. Kailan? Sa susunod na Sabado? Sige sige. Sabihan ko po si Kyungsoo."

Abala si Kyungsoo sa paglagay ng litrato sa mga pinamili nilang picture frames. Nakaupo si Kyungsoo sa gilid ng kama, habang si Jongin ay nakatayo at may kausap sa telepono, nakaharap sa kanya.

"Hm. Nandito lang yung buntot ng pagi, Ma. Wala naman tiktik. Opo, Ma. Sige po. Nilalagyan ko yun ng asin. Ma, kapag may aswang na nakapasok ako na papatay. Sige...hm...bye."

Binaba ni Jongin ang telepono. Inilagay naman ni Kyungsoo ang picture frame sa ibabaw ng maliit na kabinet sa gilid ng kama nila.

Tumingin si Kyungsoo sa asawa. "Ano sabi ni Mama mo? Tawagan mo na nga rin si Mama. Inaantok na ako."

Tumabi si Jongin sa asawa at kinuha ang cellphone nito. Tinawagan niya ang nanay ni Kyungsoo.

Humiga si Kyungsoo, himas ang tiyan habang pinapanood si Jongin na nakatingin sa kanya.

"Hello, Ma? Opo, alam na po namin. Lalaki, Ma." Tumawa si Jongin. "Opo, mag-iingat po kami sa aswang. Ay sa Sabado po pupunta sila Mama dito. Opo, opo. Teka eto po." Nilayo ni Jongin ang cellphone at iniabot kay Kyungsoo na dahan dahan namang umupo.

"Hello, Ma?" Simangot ni Kyungsoo. "Wala pa namang aswang. Pag may pumasok ako na papatay."

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Jongin sa asawa.

Isinuklay ni Kyungsoo ang mahabang buhok gamit ang daliri. "Opo. Opo, Ma. Kakain ako at mag-iingat. Okay lang ako sa byahe pinapauna ako sa pila kasi buntis. Kahit pag bumili ako ng pagkain kahit saan ako inuuna. Opo. Opo, Ma. Punta na lang kayo ni Papa sa Sabado dito. Maghahanda ulit ako si Jongin paglulutuin ko."

Tinuro ni Jongin ang sarili at tahimik na binanggit ang, "Ako?"

Lumabi si Kyungsoo. Inipit ang buhok sa likod ng tenga. "Hm. Ikamusta mo na lang din ako kay Papa. Opo, inaalagaan ako ni Jongin. Ginagawa niya akong, baby dito. Ingat na ingat masyado." Tumawa bahagya si Kyungsoo. "Sige." Iniabot ni Kyungsoo ang cellphone sa asawa.

Kinuha ulit iyon ni Jongin at diniin sa tenga. "Hello po? Opo! Opo! Babantayan ko po maigi si Kyungsoo."

Naglagay ng unan sa likuran ng tiyan si Kyungsoo bago humiga at humikab.

"Sige Ma, bye." Tinabi ni Jongin ang cellphone sa tabi ng tatlong frame ng litrato ng ultrasound ni Kyungsoo sa tabi bago humiga at humikab rin.

Nakapikit na si Kyungsoo.

"Seryoso ka, ako paglulutuin mo?" Tanong ni Jongin sa asawa na tumagilid na sa kanya. Lumapit siya kay Kyungsoo at dinampian ng halik ang balikat.

Humuni si Kyungsoo. "Tutulungan naman kita eh. Tutulungan mo lang din ako. Kung ayaw mo, wag mo." Pagsusungit ng buntis.

Pero bilang ganti, pinugpog ni Jongin ng halik si Kyungsoo sa balikat at tumitig rito.

"Wala naman akong sinabi na ayaw ko. Tutulungan kita magluto, hm?" Pinisil ni Jongin ang braso ng asawa at umayos na rin ng higa.

Tanghaling tapat at siesta na kaya natulog muna silang dalawa.

 

-

 

May pasok na naman at may pakain sa opisina ni Kyungsoo. Alam na rin ng lahat na lalaki ang magiging anak niya dahil nakalagay sa kanyang desk ang picture frame ng litrato ng ultrasound niya at walang tigil sa tanong ang mga napaparaan sa pwesto niya tuwing nakikita ang litrato.

"Kyungsoo, kuha ka lang wag ka mahiya." Sabi ng katrabahong nagpakain sa kanila.

Isang bilao ng pancit sisig at limang box ng iba't-ibang flavor ng butchi ang nakahain.

Sarap na sarap si Kyungsoo sa pancit kaya walang hiya rin siyang bumabalik-balik para kumuha pa ulit. Kung hindi siya buntis, hindi niya iyon magagawa, pero dahil takam na takam siya at ubod ng sarap ang pancit ay wala na siyang pakialam.

Gusto pa niya tuloy ng kanin para maiulam ang pancit.

Lumapit ang kaibigang si Sohyun sa kanya.

"Ate, talaga bang malakas kumain ang buntis?" Tanong ng nakababata sa kanya habang kumakain siya ng butchi na palaman ay keso sa loob.

Tumango si Kyungsoo. "Mabilis magutom parang ganun kasi yung pakiramdam. Dalawa kasi kaming kumakain. Tsaka, matagal na rin naman akong malakas kumain di ba?"

Natawa si Sohyun. "Ay, oo nga pala. Pero ate kelan ka pala mag-mamaternity leave?"

"Siguro kapag seven months na. 60 days lang naman kasi yung leave." Sagot ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan.

"May pangalan na kayo kay baby boy?"

"Di pa namin napag-uusapan ni Jongin."

"Ate, gandahan mo yung pangalan ah? Dapat wala siyang hit sa NBI kapag kumuha siya NBI clearance."

"Gaga," pero tumawa si Kyungsoo na sinamahan na rin ni Sohyun. "Siguro ipapapangalan ko kay Jongin itong anak namin. Mamaya tanungin ko, feeling ko nag-iisip na rin yun ngayon. Yun pa, masyado rin yun advance mag-isip." Sabay subo sa pancit at butchi ng sabay at ngumiti sa naiisip na pagiging stressed ni Jongin sa paghahanap ng pangalan para sa anak nila.

"Ang swerte mo talaga sa asawa mo, ate." Ngisi ni Sohyun sa kanya.

"Swerte nga." Kilig niyang sabi.

 

-

 

"Uy, pre. Break na." Tawag ni Taemin sa kanya ngunit tila wala pa rin siyang naririnig dahil abala siya sa pagbabasa ng baby names and their meanings sa site na pinuntahan.

Bumuntong-hininga si Taemin at dinampot ang picture frame ng ultrasound sa tabi ng wedding picture ni Jongin at ni Kyungsoo.

"Bakit di na lang kayo nag-3D or 4D na ultrasound?"

Naglilista si Jongin ng mga pangalan sa papel. Di pa rin sumasagot.

Bumuntong-hininga ulit si Taemin at ibinalik ang picture frame.

"Pre, di ka ba magbi-break man lang? Teka, ano ba yang ginagawa mo?" Nilapit ni Taemin ang mukha sa screen ni Jongin. "Oh, baby names...May napili ka na ba?"

"Wala pa, pre. Di na muna ako magbi-break. Sensya na." Nakatuon pa rin si Jongin sa monitor screen niya at nagsusulat.

_Hanbin_

_Junwoo_

_Joowon_

_Taeoh_

_Jongsoo_

"Tatay in the making ka na talaga, pre. Sige. Bilhan na lang kita kapag andyan yung naglalako ng empanada." Tinapik ni Taemin ang balikat ni Jongin at lumabas ng opisina.

Tinitigan ni Jongin ang listahan maigi at sumandal sa inuupuan.

Kagabi pa siya nag-iisip ng mga pangalan para sa panganay nila ni Kyungsoo.

Kinabukasan, pupunta ulit ang mag-anak nila sa kanila. Kung sakaling magbatuhan ng suwestyon sa kung ano ang dapat ipangalan sa anak na lalaki ay may maibibigay siya.

Tinapik niya ang ulo ng bolpen sa bibig habang nag-iisip. Ilang segundo pa ay kanyang tsinekan ang tabi ng pangalang _Taeoh._

 

_-_

 

Nasa bahay na si Jongin, ngunit ang asawa niya ay wala pa rin. Alas otso y media na at nag-aalala na si Jongin kay Kyungsoo.

Kanina pa rin niya ito tinatawagan ngunit di sumasagot. Nakapag-text pa si Kyungsoo sa kanya kanina pag-uwi, pero alas siyete pa lang ay dapat nakauwi na ito.

_Mahal, san ka na?_

_Malamig na yung ulam_

_Traffic ba?_

_Reply naman nag-aalala na ako_

Isang tricycle ang lumiko sa kanilang street. Inaabangan iyon ni Jongin dahil baka iyon na ang asawa at oo nga.

Tumigil ang tricycle sa harap. Lumabas si Kyungsoo bitbit ang isang maliit na plastic bag galing sa SM supermarket at nagbayad sa drayber.

Kahit hindi na sabihan, kinuha ni Jongin ang mga plastic bag sa loob ng tricycle at binuhat ang mga iyon.

Umalis ang tricycle pagkapasok nila sa gate.

"Nabasa mo mga texts ko?" Bungad niya sa asawa na humalik sa kanyang labi.

"Ay, nagtext ka ba?" Nagulantang na sabi ni Kyungsoo papasok nila sa loob ng bahay.

"Oo. Nag-init na nga ako ng ulam natin. Ayun nanlamig na. Ang tagal mo kasi. Akala ko kung napaano ka na." Nilagay ni Jongin sa sahig ang mga supot at inorganisa ang mga pinamili ni Kyungsoo.

"Sorry. Nalimutan ko kasi excited ako mag-grocery. Gawa tayo fruit salad para bukas tsaka carbonara. Leche flan ba gusto mo ulit?"

Nagtulungan sila sa pag-aayos ng mga pinamili.

"Sige gawa ulit tayo. Pinagalala mo talaga ako." Tiniklop ni Jongin ang mga plastic at tinabi sa isang lalagyan.

"Sorry ulit." Pagsisisi ni Kyungsoo.

Tinapik siya ni Jongin sa ulo. "Okay lang yun. Kiss mo na lang ulit ako." Tapik niya sa mga labi na agad namang hinalikan ni Kyungsoo.

"Yan!" Hagikgik ni Kyungsoo sabay pisil sa ilong ng asawa.

Nagpatuloy sila sa pag-aayos ng mga pinamili hanggang sa sila ay napaupo na para kumain.

"Dapat hindi mo na ako hinintay. Kumain ka na sana." Subo ni Kyungsoo ng ulam na sinigang na bangus.

"Okay lang. Di pa naman ako masyadong gutom kanina." Sagot ni Jongin na kumuha pa ulit ng kanin at sinabawan iyon.

"Kumain ako ng takoyaki sa SM tsaka gulaman. Ay, dapat pala binilhan kita kanina. Pero lam mo, kanina sa opisina kumain kami ng pancit. Pero di lang siya basta pancit. Sisig yung ibabaw niya. Pancit sisig ba. Ang sarap. Natatakam tuloy ako." Lumabi si Kyungsoo at napahimas sa tiyan.

"Lasang sisig?"

"Oo. Tapos yung butchi nila iba-iba yung flavor. May kulay pa. Ang sarap din."

Tumawa si Jongin. Nanlalambot siya sa ka taglay na ka-cutean ni Kyungsoo tuwing nagkukwento tungkol sa pagkain.

"Sa susunod bili tayo nun. Parang gusto ko tuloy subukan."

Nagtawanan ang mag-asawa at binunggo ni Jongin ang noo sa ulo ni Kyungsoo. Mahal na mahal talaga niya ang asawa.

Matapos kumain, gumawa ng fruit salad ang dalawa. Pero, kumakain si Kyungsoo ng avocado na may halong condensed milk habang siya ang nag-gagabay kay Jongin sa paglagay ng mga sangkap sa iisang lalagyan bago ito halu-haluin.

"Mahal, ahh." Sinubuan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin ng avocado bago nagbukas ng kabinet at kumuha ng malaking Tupperware na ipanglalagay sa salad.

Huminto si Jongin sa paghahalo ng salad at si Kyungsoo naman ang naglagay ng nahalong salad sa malaking lalagyan.

"Tikman mo nga. Mamaya kulang sa tamis." Utos ni Jongin na walang tiwala sa sariling panlasa dahil si Kyungaoo mas magaling talaga sa mga ganoong bagay.

Kinutsara ni Kyungsoo ang salad at sinubo, pinagtatanto kung tama na ba ang lasa o hindi.

"Okay naman na. Eto, tikman mo." Kumuha ng panibagong kutsara si Kyungsoo at kumutsara ng sapat bago isubo kay Jongin. "Ano?"

Tikman ito maigi ni Jongin. Kunwari'y eksperto ba. "Okay naman." Kumamot siya sa ulo. "Ay nako, alam mo naman ako di ko alam pero okay naman sa akin."

"Sus, kunwari ka pa. Kapag may binibili nga tayong inumin, arte-arte mo sa lasa."

"Kasi naman may iba na halata na panget ang lasa. Lasang-lasa pa. Parang kape lang."

Tumawa si Kyungsoo at inilagay ang salad sa ref.

"Ayan, okay na. Leche flan naman. Bukas na lang ng umaga yung carbonara."

Sumaludo si Jongin. "Yes, boss!"

 

-

 

Natapos magluto si Kyungsoo ng alas diyes katuwang si Jongin. Sabado at hinihintay na lang nila ang mga magulang na dadalaw sa kanila.

Nasa sala sila at nanonood ng palabas sa t.v nang may ipakita si Jongin sa asawa.

"Tingnan mo si Sehun, nag-momonologue na naman sa Facebook. Akalain mong kaya pala niya mag-sulat ng ganyan kahaba samantalang nung high school hirap na hirap yan magsulat ng essay. At English pa yung sinulat. O baka naman pinasulat din niya kung kanino." Natatawang sabi ni Jongin.

Binasa ni Kyungsoo ang isa sa mga mahabang status ng lalaki.

"In my arms you'll be safe, babe don't be scared. I love you truly, my one and only." Napataas ng kilay si Kyungsoo. "Sila na ba ng nililigawan niya?"

Kibit-balikat lang si Jongin. "Ewan ko dito. Di naman kasi masyadong nagkukwento. Ang alam lang namin, may nagugustuhan siya, may nililigawan, di yan nagbibigay ng detalye. Pero alam namin yung pangalan. Eto, pakita ko sayo."

Pinakita ni Jongin ang private profile ng babae ni Sehun.

"Uy, ganda." Tango ni Kyungsoo. "Mabait kaya yan?"

"Baka? Di naman magkakagusto si Sehun sa hindi o baka bulag na sa pag-ibig."

"Bakit kasi di pa siya sinasagot nitong babae na 'to? Unless may ginawa si Sehun na pumipigil tuloy sa kanya sagutin yung kaibigan mo. O, baka, ayaw talaga nitong babae. Pero tanga naman niya kung di pa niya bastedin si Sehun." Kumibit-balikat din si Kyungsoo. "Pero ewan natin, wala tayong masasabi hangga't di natin alam yung buong kwento."

"Nako, kapag nagyaya 'to ng inuman gigisahin ko na talaga. Kahit mukhang loloko-loko lang 'tong baliw na 'to, matino naman 'to. Kapag nagkwento, kukwento ko sayo, Soo."

"Sige." Sinandal ni Kyungsoo ang ulo sa balikat ni Jongin at nanood ng tv.

Si Jongin, nagpatuloy lang sa pag-Facebook.

 

-

 

Naunang dumating ang mga magulang ni Kyungsoo na lulan ng taxi. May dala silang supot ng avocado para kay Kyungsoo at isa pang supot ng bawang at asin pangtalab daw umano sa aswang.

Napangiwi lang si Kyungsoo sa nanay niya pero masaya niyang tinanggap ang supot ng avocado.

"Ma, ang lalaki nito ah! San mo 'to binili?"

"Nagpabili lang din ako sa pinsan mong gumawi sa Tagaytay. Ayan, malalaki mga avocado na tinda doon. Onga pala, kamusta dito? Wala kayo naririnig na kaluskos sa bubong o pusa na umaaligid?"

Umupo ang tatay ni Kyungsoo sa sala at nanonood na ng rerun ng Ang Probinsyano sa t.v.

Hinandaan naman ni Jongin ng tubig ang mga manugang.

"Pa, tubig po." Alok ni Jongin sa tatay ni Kyungsoo na inabot naman iyon.

"Ma, walang ganun. Tsaka yung mga pusa dito na mga askal, mababait. Walang umaapoy na mata o kung ano." Sagot ni Kyungsoo.

"Miski na. Basta mag-ingat pa rin. Huwag na huwag ka magpuputi ng suot kapag lumabas ka."

"Di ako nagpuputi, Ma. Puro nga patay na kulay damit ko, di ba, Jongin?"

Tumingin si Jongin sa dalawa. "Ah--opo. Opo. Di ko po pinagpuputi si Kyungsoo. Yan din kasi sabi ng ate ko tsaka ni Mama."

"Mabuti naman. Parating na ba mga magulang mo, Jongin?" Sunod na tanong ng nanay ni Kyungsoo.

 

Tumabi si Jongin sa asawa. "Opo, parating na. Traffic lang po siguro dyan sa Fairview."

"Jongin, nga pala, kamusta daan mo sa Commonwealth? Di ba matrapik?"

Nagulat si Jongin dahil kinakamusta siya ng tatay ni Kyungsoo.

Tumayo muna si Kyingsoo at pumunta sa kusina para itabi ang mga avocado na natanggap.

"Opo. Naku, trapik dyan sobra. Sanayan na lang din talaga."

"Hm. Nagkwento kasi yung kumpare ko nagawi diyan sa QC na ganun na nga. Tapos bahain na rin. Iba na talaga kesa sa kapanahunan namin."

"Ma, Pa! Salad gusto niyo?" Sumilip si Kyungsoo galing sa kusina.

"Anak, sige. Kuhanan mo ang mama at papa!" Sagot ng tatay ni Kyungsoo.

"Nung nakaraang baha, inabot ba kayo dito?" Tanong ng nanay ni Kyungsoo.

"Hindi naman po. Pero sa ibang lugar dito binaha. Buti na lang Sabado nangyari kasi mahirap kung may pasok lalo na buntis pa si Kyungsoo."

"Isa pa yang ulan na yan. Walang bagyo pero binabaha na tayo." Komento ng tatay ni Kyungsoo.

Nakikipagbarilan pa rin si Cardo sa mga kalaban sa t.v.

Inihain ni Kyungsoo ang dalawang baso ng naglalaman ng salad sa lamesita na agad naman kinuha ng mga magulang.

"Diyos ko, kawawa yung mga nabaha. Sa amin muntik na rin pero gutter lang naman. Kaso di ko maiwasan mag-panic kasi mabilis tumaas ang tubig parang nung Ondoy." Kwento naman ulit ng nanay ni Kyungsoo.

"Pano ba naman kasi hindi babaha, patayo sila nang patayo ng kung anu-ano naaapektuhan tuloy mga drainage na malapit." Dagdag ni Tatay Do.

"Wag naman sana bumaha ulit. Iisang palapag lang 'tong bahay namin ni Jongin." Nguso ni Kyungsoo. "Pa, ikaw ba kamusta ka? Umiinom ka ba ng gamot sa high blood mo? Mag-gulay ka lagi. Kinabahan ako sayo nung sabi ni Mama inatake ka na naman ng sakit sa batok."

Natawa ang tatay ni Kyungsoo. "Anak, ang masamang damo, matagal mamatay. Tibay tibay ko kaya. Di ba, Jongin?"

Tumawa lang si Jongin. "Pero, Pa, tama po si Kyungsoo damihan niyo po sa gulay."

"Ay, oo na oo na. Kung alam niyo lang, puro kami saluyot nitong mga araw." Kwento pa niya nang biglang may kumatok sa may gate na ikinabalin ng atensyon nilang lahat.

"Dyan na ata sila, Mama." Lumabas si Jongin at binuksan ang gate.

Dumating na rin sa wakas ang kanyang mga magulang na agad naman niyang niyakap at hinalikan sa pisngi.

"Ma, Pa, andyan na sila Mama Do sa loob. Natrapik ba kayo?"

May dalang cake ang tatay niya. "Naku, anak, sobrang trapik kahit Sabado na."

Pumasok sila at nagbatian ang mag-babalae.

"Hello, Ma." Humalik si Kyungsoo sa pisngi ng mga pangalawang magulang bago pumunta kay Jongin na hawak na ang karton ng cake.

Nagkamustahan ang kanilang mga magulang at nag-usap tungkol sa trapik at baha nitong nakaraan.

"Mahal, ano flavor ng cake?" Sabik na tanong ni Kyungsoo habang binubuksan ni Jongin ang kahon ng Goldilocks.

"Choco Mousse. Kunin mo yung cellphone dali."

Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang cellphone niya sa kwarto at iniabot kay Jongin.

May nakasulat na _Congratulations Jongin & Kyungsoo Love Mama & Papa _sa ibabaw ng cake na ikinakilig nilang dalawa.

"Hiwaan mo ko. Gusto ko na kainin yan." Ngiti ni Kyungsoo.

Nagtatawanan na ang mga magulang nila sa may sala.

"Bigyan mo muna sina Mama ng tubig. Tapos hiwaan na kita. Ayusin ko na rin 'tong mesa para makakain na tayo."

Sumunod naman si Kyungsoo sa asawa at kanya-kanya sila sa pagkilos.

Maya't-maya pa ay nakahanda na ang mga pagkain sa hapag at nakaupo na ang lahat.

"Balae, balita ko babae daw gusto niyo. Kaso lalaki ang nagawa ng dalawa." Sabi ni Tatay Do habang kumukuha ng kanin at ulam na chicken curry sa harap na luto ng mag-asawa.

Carbonara naman ang pinatulan ng dalawang matandang babae.

Kumuha na rin ng pagkain ang mag-asawa.

"Oo nga eh, di bale sa susunod, babae na talaga yan."

"Kyungsoo, may pangalan na ba kayo para sa panganay niyo?" Tanong ng tatay ni Jongin.

Kakasubo lang ni Kyungsoo sa carbonara at napatingin kay Jongin. "Uhm, di pa po namin napag-uusapang mag-asawa." Nalimutan na rin niyang tanungin si Jongin tungkol doon.

"Uh, ang totoo niyan, may listahan na ako ng mga napili ko. Pagpipilian na lang po namin siguro ni Kyungsoo o kaya baka siya, may naiisip na rin."

Nagtinginan ang mag-asawa.

Nagulat si Kyungsoo dahil may listahan na si Jongin.

"Marami pa naman kayong oras para mag-isip ng pangalan. Pag-isipan niyo yan maigi, mamaya ipangalan niyo literal na Baby Boy." Tawa ni Tatay Do.

"Naalala ko tuloy yung kaklase ko nung panahon, pangalan niya Baby Girl Dimakautangan." Kwento ni Tatay Kim na ikinatawa nilang lahat.

Puno ng galak ang malaking hapag nila Jongin.

Panay ang ngiti at tawanan sa bawat isa at busug na busog rin ang kanilang mga tiyan.

Maraming kwento ang kanilang pinagsaluhan. Bawat segundo ay mahalaga dahil sa isang iglap lang ay kailangan na umuwi ng mga magulang nila para hindi abutin ng gabi.

Matapos makapaglinis ay kinulit ni Kyungsoo si Jongin.

"Asan na yung listahan mo? Patingin ako."

Pinakita naman ni Jongin ang pinilas niyang papel at iniabot kay Kyungsoo.

"Taeoh," Ngiti ni Kyungsoo habang paulit-ulit na binibigkas ang pangalan. "Kim Taeoh." Humawak siya sa kanyang tiyan na sa darating na Lunes ay ikaanim na buwan na niya.

"Soo, gusto mo rin yung Taeoh?" Lapit pa lalo ni Jongin sa asawa. Nakaupo sila sa gilid ng kama.

"Bagay, di ba? Kim Taeoh." Bungisngis ni Kyungsoo habang haplos pa rin ang tiyan.

"Yan din gusto ko. Taeoh. Yun na ba ipapangalan natin?"

"Nilagyan mo ng tsek yung Taeoh. Yun agad napansin ko. Tsaka gusto ko talaga ikaw magpangalan kay panganay, pero gustong-gusto ko rin yung Taeoh, kaya Taeoh na ang pangalan ni baby." Paliwanag ni Kyungsoo sabay kausap sa kanyang tiyan, "Taeoh na pangalan mo, anak. Si Papa nagpangalan sayo. Kain ka lang dyan at kumapit ka lang, anak. Lapit ka na rin lumabas."

Umakbay si Jongin sa asawa at nilapat ang kamay sa tiyan ng asawa. "Taeoh, anak, paglaki mo gagawa tayo ng bwiiiiiilding gamit Lego."

Tumawa si Kyungsoo at humalik sa labi ni Jongin saglit bago sumandal sa asawa at nag-usap sila tungkol sa pagbili ng gamit ni Taeoh sa susunod.

 

-

 

Araw muli ng Sabado, umalis si Jongin para tulungan ang pangalawa niyang nakakatandang ate sa pag-aayos sa bagong bukas na branch nitong coffee shop sa Antipolo.

Mag-isa si Kyungsoo sa bahay at nagpupunas ng alikabok habang kumakanta ng Dadalhin Kita Sa Aking Palasyo ni Regine Velasquez na pinapatugtog niya sa kanyang cellphone.

Natapos ang kanta at umupo na siya dahil mabilis na mangawit ang kanyang likod, pero kumakanta pa rin siya at ang tugtog na ay Pagdating ng Panahon ni Aiza Seguerra.

Kalagitnaan ng pagkanta ay nakatanggap siya ng text. Akala niya galing kay Jongin, pero sa hindi inaasahan ay galing kay Sehun.

 

**sehun**

hello

 

**kyungsoo**

?

 

**sehun**

pwede ba ako punta dyan for advice?

 

**kyungsoo**

??

 

**sehun**

:((((

sige na

ikaw lng kilala ko matino mag advice :(

bilhan kita pagkain!

nu gusto mo?

 

**kyungsoo**

pizza sa greenwich yung pepperoni

 

**sehun**

ok otw na ako thanks thanks =)

 

Pinanindilatan ni Kyungsoo ang mga texts ni Sehun pero gutom na rin naman siya at masarap ang pizza. Iniisip pa lang niya, natatakam na siya.

Kaya, naligo na siya at hinintay ang pagdating ni Sehun sa hapong iyon.

Matapos maligo at ilang minuto pa ang lumipas, may kumatok sa gate.

Binuksan iyon ni Kyungsoo at nilahad ni Sehun ang dalawang box ng pizza na tatak Greenwich.

"Yes! Thank you!" Akmang sasarahan sana ni Kyungsoo si Sehun pero napigilan ito ng lalaki.

"Uy, uy, uy, wag naman ganyan." Nguso ni Sehun.

Tinaasan siya ng kilay ni Kyungsoo. "O sige na. Pasok. Sara mo yung gate."

Dumiretso si Kyungsoo sa loob matapos ilatag ang dalawang kahon ng pizza sa ibabaw ng lamesa habang si Sehun naman ay pumaupo sa labas. May lamesita sa bakuran kaya doon si Sehun lumagi muna.

Lumabas si Kyungsoo na may dalang dalawang baso at pitsel ng malamig na juice.

Tinabi agad ni Sehun sa pinakagilid ang dalawang box.

"Wala si Jongin?"

"Wala. Tumulong sa ate niya mag-ayos sa bagong branch na coffee shop sa Antipolo."

"Shit, bakit di mo sinabing wala? Baka habulin ako ng itak nun."

Umupo si Sehun at nilagyan ng juice ang kanilang mga baso. "Di mo naman tinanong eh."

"Akala ko andito." Napakamot na lang si Sehun sa ulo.

"Yaan mo siya, basta may pizza ako. Bakit ba sa akin ka nanghihingi ng advice? Advice pang pag-ibig ba 'to?" Binuksan ni Kyungsoo ang isang kahon at kumuha ng isang hiwa.

"Wala ako maisip na pwede pagtanungan. Ikaw lang naisip ko. Matino ka kasi mag-advice sa usapang ganito tsaka alam ko di mo ko i-jujudge." Uminom si Sehun ng juice.

"Okay, kwento mo." Ngumangata lang si Kyungsoo. Aakalain mong di nakikinig pero oo.

"Buntis si Yoonhee."

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo. "Ha? Ano?"

Bumuntong-hininga si Sehun. Humuhugot na ng sandamakmak na lakas. "Nabuntis ko yung nililigawan ko. Pangalan niya, Yoonhee. Okay na?"

Nagulat si Kyungsoo, pero pinagpatuloy muna niya si Sehun sa pagkwento. "Tuloy mo."

"Ganito kasi, umpisahan ko na sa pinakatuktok ng bundok. Nakilala ko siya dahil sa ka-officemate ko. Si Yoonhee dyan sa PLDT nagtatrabaho. Sa Makati. Yung opisina ko, malapit lang dun. Isang beses kasi, nag 7-eleven kami nung ka-work ko. Tapos napansin ko siya. Mukhang masungit sa una, pero ang cute takte. Nahihiya bumili ng napkin, di ko alam bakit. Natatawa ako na na-cucutean. Yun pala, yung ka-work kong kasama ko kakilala siya, eh di tinawag ni ka-work. Nagulat siya. Ang cute cute." May kilig na ngiti sa mukha ni Sehun.

Rumolyo lang ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo dahil ngayon lang niya nakitang kinikilig si Sehun.

"Nahiya pa siya sa amin. Tinago niya yung napkin sa likod niya. Tapos ngiti-ngiti ako, nahiya siya lalo tapos dumiretso agad sa counter. Shookt ako pero yung ka-work ko hindi. Ganun daw kasi talaga yun mahiyain. Cute."

Nasa pangalawang pizza na si Kyungsoo.

"Simula nun, uy tinamaan ata ako," tawa pa niya. "Tinanong ko agad sa ka-work ko FB niya. Inadd ko tapos inaccept ako. Nagwapuhan ata sa profile picture ko kasi ni-like niya. Tapos, inunlike! Diyos ko. Kaya ayun chinat ko. Tinanong ko bakit niya inunlike. Ayun, dun na nag-umpisa. Mahiyain siya. Sobrang na-cutean lang ako. Hanggang sa napapadalas yung chat chat lang, nagkakakitaan sa 7-eleven, pero nahihiya pa rin siya sa akin. Hanggang sa nagkasabay kami umuwi. Pareho yung uv na nasakyan namin."

Nilagyan ng hot sauce ni Kyungsoo ang pangatlo niyang pizza.

"Dinaldal ko siya kahit di niya ako dinadaldal."

"O tapos?" Salita ni Kyungsoo habang puno ang bibig.

"Lagi na kami sabay umuwi. Tapos nililigawan ko na siya. Pumayag naman siya na ligawan ko siya. Ewan ko ba dun, di ko mabasa yung babaeng yun. May pagkaloko rin kasi parang inaasar ako? Pero hooked ako sobra. Landi landi kami all day all night. Kahit sa oras ng trabaho kausap ko yun. Hanggang sa, nag-date kami. Mga limang beses. Tapos sa pang-anim, sa condo ko. Nood ng series sa Netflix. Yung How to Get Away With Murder pinanood namin. Kilig na kilig siya dun sa gay couple. Ang cute niya. Mahilig pala siya sa ganun. Kala pa nga niya ma-weiweirduhan ako, pero luh, di. Cool nga eh. Tapos ayun. Dun naganap."

"Tapos, di ka na niya pinapansin?"

"Pinapansin pa naman...sa text, tsaka chat. Pero medyo ilag siya. Di na kami nagkita. Nito na lang ulit. Kaso kasi, nag-sex na nga kami akala ko sasagutin na niya ako, pero hindi pa rin?"

"Oh..." Uminom ng juice si Kyungsoo at dumighay. "Excuse me."

"Tas eto na nga. Nag-usap kami nitong Huwebes lang." Nalungkot na ang mukha at tono ni Sehun. "Buntis siya. Kasing buwan mo rin. Ay, di pala. Apat na buwan siya. Sabi ko pa bakit di niya sinabi agad. Di siya sumagot. Tapos di na daw niya alam."

"Ano sabi mo?"

"Wala."

"Gago! Bakit wala kang sinabi?"

Yumuko lalo si Sehun, pero nag-angat din ng tingin. "Pahingi nga ng pizza!"

"Yoko nga! Akin 'to eh!" Kumagat si Kyungsoo sa isa at nilayo ang dalawang box.

Bumigay na lang si Sehun at bumuntong hininga. "Nagulat lang naman ako kaya wala ako nasabi. Ang sabi na lang niya ayaw na niya."

"Mahal mo ba talaga?"

"Oo! Mahal na mahal ko yun." Depensa ni Sehun, lukot ang mukha.

"Gusto mo ba na mabuntis siya?"

"Aksidente. Di planado. Pero paninindigan ko naman. Nag-condom naman ako nung gabing yun."

May tumikhim, nakatayo na sa harap nila at nakapamewang.

Nakauwi na pala si Jongin. "Anong condom sinasabi mo? Bakit ka nandito kasama asawa ko?"

Napangiti lang ng pang-asar si Sehun kay Jongin. "Pre, daig pa kita nag-condom ako pero magkaka-anak na rin ako. Pano ba yan?"

"Gusto mo?" Inalok ni Kyungsoo ang asawa ng pizza. Kumuha naman si Jongin at humila pa ng isang upuan at tumabi sa asawa.

Lumunon lang si Sehun dahil gutom na rin siya. Habang ang mag-asawa ay lumalamon, siya naman nagsasayang ng laway.

"Bakit kasi di ka nag-ingat? Eh di ba may nililigawan ka pa? Ilang buwan na ba yan?"

"Siya yung nabuntis ko, pre. Apat na ata. Di ko naman sinasadyang mawarak yung condom. Di ata kinaya ng powers ko kaya natuklaw." Pinanood niya ang dalawa na kumain pero nung kukuha pa sana si Jongin ng isa, hinampas na ni Kyungsoo ang kamay niya.

"O! Isa lang!" Irap ng buntis kay Jongin

Bumelat si Sehun sa kaibigan at pasikretong binuksan ang isang box nang hindi nakatingin ang babae.

Sakto naman at nahuli siya ni Kyungsoo. "Oy, oy, akin yan. Tutuklawin kita!"

"Mahal, ako lang pwede mong tuklawin dito!" Busangot ni Jongin, animo'y batang nagtatampo.

"Soo, gutom na ako. Kahit isa lang. Gutom na nga sa pagmamahal puso ko, pati ba naman ba sikmura ko sasaktan mo rin?" Drama bigla ni Sehun na pinagbigyan na rin ni Kyungsoo.

"Sige na. Kuha ka na. Isa lang."

"Yes, thank you!"

Labag iyon sa loob ni Kyungsoo pero kawawa nga naman puso ni Sehun, pati pa naman tiyan di niya pahihintulutang pasayahin?

"Ako din, Soo. Penge pa." Sumenyas ng isa si Jongin at binigyan na ulit siya ni Kyungsoo.

"Sige, balik tayo sa usapan."

"Nabuntis mo talaga yung chix mo?" Tanong ulit ni Jongin na na-miss ang buong kwento.

"Oo," Kumagat ulit si Sehun sa pizza.

"Alam mo, takot yang babae na baka di mo panindigan kapag nalaman mo. At mas lalo mong pinalala kasi wala ka man lang sinabi pagkatapos niya sabihin sayo yun? Ano, nag-aalangan ka ba?"

Tumango si Sehun. "W-Wala kasi sa plano. Ako pa yung una niya. Pakiramdam ko rin parang nasira ko na rin buhay niya."

"Pre, mahal mo yung tao. Kung mahal mo talaga, kahit ano pa yang gumugulo sa isip mo, labanan mo. Ipaglaban mo siya. Patunayan mo na di mo pinagsisisihan yung nangyari sa inyo." Uminom si Jongin sa baso ni Kyungsoo.

Huminahon na rin ang buntis at nagseryoso sa pagbibigay ng payo sa lalaki.

"Feeling ko ah, di ba sabi mo mahiyaain 'tong babae mo? Feeling ko takot din yan mag-open up pa sayo at lalo na sa ganito. Di siya nagsalita nung tinanong mo bakit di niya sinabi agad sayo na buntis na pala siya, alam mo kung bakit? Natatakot yun na baka di mo tanggapin. O, na baka sabihin mo nga na tatanggapin mo pero baka iwan mo rin siya, sila ng anak niyo. Kasi, kaming mga babae, di man namin sabihin pero matatakutin kami lalo na kung wala kaming natanggao na assurance sa inyong mga lalaki o ang mas malala, wala sa gawa yung mga pangako niyo sa amin. May mga babae rin kasi na maingat. Iniisip muna yung mga pwedeng mangyari o magiging bunga kaya kung minsan masyado rin kaming nag-iisip. Ang payo ko lang, Sehun, kung desperado ka talaga sa babaeng yan, suyuin mo ulit. Parang nung dinadaldal mo pero di ka niya dinadaldal. Tingnan mo yung nangyari, mas naging close kayo di ba? Kaya ganun din gawin mo sa kanya ngayon. Naniniwala ako sinasabi lang niya na ayaw na niya, na di na niya alam, pero ang totoo niyan, gusto pa niya. Assurance Sehun tsaka kilos kilos din. Patunayan mo na di ka gago, na kaya mo panindigan hanggang sa huli yung pagmamahal mo sa kanya tsaka yung anak niyo. Kumilos ka, di puro hanggang Facebook status lang."

 

-

 

Isang Linggo ang lumipas matapos ng makabagbag-damdaming paglalahad ng problemang pag-ibig ni Sehun ay sa wakas, natuldukan na rin.

"Hay, salamat at tapos na ang Serye ni Sehun sa buhay natin. Sumasakit yung likod ko lalo dahil sa kanya." Komento ni Kyungsoo na naka-daster na asul at nakapusod ang buhok. Nakaalalay ang kamay sa likod na madalas na nangangawit tuwing siya'y nakatayo.

Binaba ni Jongin ang cellphone na nakabukas sa Facebook. Kakapakita lang niya kay Kyungsoo ang bagong relationship status ni Sehun at ang bagong profile picture nito na kasama ang babae niya.

"Akala ko magpapatahan pa tayo ng bata kapag na-basted. Buti na lang, tapos na. Sagwa pa naman ni Sehun umiyak, matatawa lang ako imbis na maawa."

"Sus, parang ikaw hindi?" Nagpunas ng lamesa si Kyungsoo.

Lumapit si Jongin sa asawa at yinakap ito mula sa likod.

"Okay lang kahit panget, asawa mo naman na ako."

Lumingon si Kyungsoo sa asawa. "Tigilan mo ko, Jongin. Di na tayo pwede mag-ano."

"Nilalambing lang kita, eto naman." Tatlong halik sa pisngi ang handog niya sa babae.

Ngumiwi si Kyungsoo. "Mamaya na ang lambing. Pawis ako. Di pa ako naliligo. Mamaya na yang harot mo."

Bumitaw si Jongin sa asawa. "Kahit naman pawisan ka bango-bango mo pa rin."

Binanlawan ni Kyungsoo ang basahan sa lababo. Sunud lang nang sunod si Jongin.

"Luh, tigalan mo ko di kita hahalikan mamaya." Dinaanan lang ni Kyungsoo ang asawa at tumungo palabas ng kusina.

Napamewang na lang si Jongin sa asta ng asawa at kahit ganun ay di pa rin niya mapigilang mapangiti.

Iba talaga nagagawa ng pagmamahal. Sinusungitan ka na nga, pero sa paningin mo, cute pa rin.

**Author's Note:**

> ANG SARAP MAGMAHAL DI PO BA? SANA NAGUSTUHAN NIYO ANG MUNTING ALAY KO NA MUKHANG BORING!


End file.
